


The Best Time, the Wrong Place

by BreeTaylor



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective, Papa Geoff Ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTaylor/pseuds/BreeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finally picked up the courage to ask Gavin on a date. Now he had to walk him to his front door- Geoff's front door. The whole situation was more than a little awkward, but damn did Gavin do wonders to grab his attention and help him forget where the were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time, the Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, due to it originally being written as an ask box prompt on Tumblr.

As he pulled up to the Ramsey’s house, Ryan felt all the nervousness that had been present at the beginning of their date flood back into him. He had thought they’d had a good time, a  _great_  time, even, but what if Gavin thought differently? What if he was just waiting to jump out of the car and wait the appropriate amount of time before shooting Ryan a “Sorry, it didn’t work for me” text?

He knew it was likely that he was overreacting, but Gavin did funny things to his brain. He sent his thoughts into overdrive, and it was as if he was some stupid, naive teenager in his first relationship again.

“Hey, Ryan?” Gavin asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Do you want to walk me to the door? Or…”

“No! I mean, yeah, I will.” Ryan coughed, mentally kicking himself as he threw his car into park and moved to open Gavin’s door for him. The walk to his front door was quick and all too soon they stood awkwardly facing each other. 

“I had a great time, y’know?” Gavin asked, nudging his shoulder.

“Yeah?" 

"Yeah.”

“I’m glad,” Ryan said, “Because I did too.”

“Think we could do it again?” Gavin asked, inching closer, hands moving to snake around Ryan’s neck. It both calmed him down and reminded him that Gavin was, in fact, quite experienced in dating and that he was overreacting just a bit. He let himself breathe again, his arms moving to Gavin’s waist and pulling him closer, completely closing the space between them. 

“Yeah, I think we could do that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think "Yeah” can be our “Always”?“ Gavin mocked, both of them laughing at the meme. Before Ryan had the chance to question the best way to kiss him, Gavin’s lips were on his. It was softer than he was expecting, but the enthusiasm that was so present in Gavin’s personality definitely transcribed into the kiss. 

He hissed in a breath before pulling him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss as he ran his tongue over Gavin’s lower lip. It wasn’t until after he pulled away, both of them gasping for breath and smiling widely at each other, that he caught sight of Geoff in the window, glaring at him with all the passion of a protective father. 

"As much as I’m enjoying this, I’d much rather continue without an audience.” He breathed against Gavin’s lips, eyes still focused on Geoff.

Gavin followed his gaze, looking over his shoulder and immediately wringing out of Ryan’s grasp to stand at the window. “Geoff, you mingy little prick! Piss off!”

Ryan could say confidently he was pretty happy with how the night had gone, especially as far as first dates went.

 


End file.
